insert title here
by Cassiel Darkmoon
Summary: This is a crazy story of what would happen if two of my friends and I were allowed access to the Inuyasha gang. The story starts with Inuyasha temporarily dead, shippo missing, and Sesshomaru, sigh...ah Sessy.....R
1. Welcome to Chaos

There is no beginning. The past is in the past and is therefore forgotten...until now.  
  
I climb out of the well on the modern side and look around.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Sesshomaru jumps out and lands gracefully beside me. His face betrays nothing as he speaks, "The scent of death is in the air." Sniffing the air delicately, I nod, trying not to panic. I walk up the stairs of the well house and slide open the wooden doors. Suddenly a sobbing girl runs into me and looks up, brown eyes filled with fear.  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
'Cassiel!..." She clutches my sleeves and sobs into my shoulder. In a vain attempt to comfort her and get her to stop crying, I hug her to me. She is wearing one of her school uniforms and I notice some blood on the sleeve of her left arm. I lean over and sniff it carefully, hoping it wasn't hers. The scent of the blood held that of death. And it could only belong to one person.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome looks up at me as tears continue to fall unheeded down her face. "It was awful!" She says, voice colored with grief. She tries to explain more, but her words are garbled as she is sobbing into my shirt. I turn and look at Sesshomaru, confusion in my dark amber eyes. Confusion turns into surprise when I see the look on his face.  
  
Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, is crying.  
  
He wipes away his tears with a single finger and walks silently over to Kagome's house, his serene mask of indifference back in place. The front door is open and he enters. At seeing the scene before him, he raises an eyebrow.  
  
The furniture is all over the place and there is numerous slashes on the walls. The sound of sobbing leads him into the living room. The door had been ripped off its hinges and now lays a few feet away in splinters. After walking through the door frame, he finally sees Inuyasha. Or, to be more precise, what is left of Inuyasha. (A/N: or, to be even more precise, what he can see of what is left of Inuyasha...;;)  
  
A sobbing hanyou girl is bent over the body. A neko hanyou. Her large black ears are laid back against her light brown hair and her striped tail hangs limply behind her. (A/N: she has the markings of a tiger.)  
  
Sesshomaru walks over to her and draws Tenseiga. "Move," he says in an emotionless voice. The girl looks up at him and is at first frightened because she sees his sword. Then she recognizes who he is and simply stares in disbelief. "Move," he says again, this time with a bit of annoyance in his voice. She scoots over a little, revealing Inuyasha's bloody corpse.  
  
He has numerous deep cuts across his chest and face. He is also missing both legs and one of his hands looks ready to fall off. His blood is on the walls and floor as well as in a puddle beneath his body. Sesshomaru surveys the damage to his half brother and the turns his icy golden eyes upon the neko hanyou, Ravyn.  
  
"Leave," he states simply. She doesn't want to leave her lover's side and conflicting emotions flash across her face. Then she makes up her mind and gets up to leave. Just as she is leaving, a voice calls her name and she turns, surprised. "Tell Cassiel to come in here," Sesshomaru says. She nods and walks swiftly from the room.  
  
Her grief is momentarily overcome by curiosity, so when she exits the house, her expression is one of puzzlement, rather than sadness.  
  
I look up from comforting Kagome at the sight of my neko friend covered in blood and walking across the courtyard. Eyes grim, I steel myself for the news and close the distance between us with long strides. Ravyn looks up at me and just stares. Her eyes are glazed over and it is obvious that she is in shock. My expression darkens as I take all of this in. Then, I place a gentle hand on the neko's shoulder. "What happened, Ravyn?" I ask quietly into the silence. Only the sound of Kagome's sobbing brakes the delicate calm.  
  
Ravyn all of a sudden blinks and seems to register who's in front of her. Then she remembers what Sesshomaru told her and she places her hand on top of mine. "Sesshomaru requests your presence with him in the living room." Her voice is deceptively calm.  
  
When she looks over my shoulder and meets Kagome's eyes, however, her face crumples and her knees give out, causing her to fall helplessly into my arms. Gently lowering her to the ground, I motion to Kagome to come over and help Ravyn. They needed each other. She stumbles over and falls to her knees before Ravyn.  
  
The two girls, human and hanyou, embrace each other and shed tears of grief.  
  
As I start to make my way to the house, I take in many different scents on the way. The first smell is that of death; so overpowering it almost makes me gag. After getting over that, I start to notice more subtle scents. I want to stay and sniff them out better, but Ravyn said Sesshomaru needs me. As I walk to the front door, I think about what he could possibly need me for.  
  
All thoughts leave me as I step through the door.  
  
The sight that greets me causes feelings of pity for Kagome to well up and reflect in my amber eyes. Her house is torn to shreds, and some of the walls look as if they'd need to be torn down to be fixed. And almost all of the furniture is wrecked as well. I shake my head and continue forward, heading to the living room; heading to the source of that overpowering scent of death.  
  
(A/N: heh heh heh! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Ad don't you just want to know what happens to Inuyasha? I'm sire you know I can't just kill him off before he has time to make an a$$ of himself...and poor, poor Kagome...she should have admitted her feelings for Inuyasha. But instead, Ravyn got him! Now, the cooky story shall continue in the next chapter of...insert title here) 


	2. Stuff Happens

Chapter 2  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Madison are having a lazy afternoon picnic on the other side of the well, unaware of the events occurring on the other side. Madison is sitting so close to Miroku, with her long black hair draping over her shoulders, she might as well be in his lap. He doesn't mind at all. Sango has long gotten used to their constant flirting and now simply ignores it while sipping on some green tea. They are sitting on a blanket laid out on the grass in the clearing next to the well. Madison had brought over some packets of instant ramen and is now squealing in delight over the wonderful taste.  
  
"This is SO good, Miroku! Here let me feed it to you!" She leans over, her tight, purple, low-cut tank top giving him quite a show. With her chop- sticks, she grabs some noodles and, careful not to let it drip, raises them to his mouth, light green eyes sparkling. He accepts the noodles and slurps them in. A few drops of soup linger on his lips and Madison leans foreword and licks the droplets off daintily. She then kisses him, to make sure she got all of the soup off, and it deepens into a passionate kiss. When they break apart, she laughs at the curious look he gives her, "You had soup on your lip!"  
  
Sango's eyebrow has developed a tick during the feeding/flirting session and now stands up, still holding her tea. Kirara uncurls from her spot behind Sango and mews in question. Sango looks down at her. "I'm going for a walk," she says loudly, talking to Kirara but implying to Miroku and Madison that she'll be gone for a while and they should get 'it' out of their system.  
  
As she turns to walk away, Madison sings out after her, "Have fun Sango daaaaaarling!" Sango uses her self-control and resists the urge to sweat drop. Kirara gets up and mews a goodbye before running after the quickly departing Sango.  
  
Madison turns her crystal green gaze back to Miroku and grins. He looks into her eyes and takes up her unspoken request...  
  
(A/N: I don't feel like writing a lemon right now, but if you want one, you'll get one later. )  
  
When I step into the room, Sesshomaru is crouched beside Inuyasha. He is holding Tenseiga with his one hand and looking intently at his half brother. He sees me out of the corner of his eye and rises to greet me. His icy amber eyes show nothing as he steps aside and motions for me to stand beside him. My eyes fall upon Inuyasha's remains. I shove my emotions and feelings aside and only allow one eyebrow to rise in silent question as to what happened here. Then I remember Sesshomaru's drawn sword and put two and two together.  
  
Sesshomaru is going to raise Inuyasha from the dead.  
  
So, I wonder, what am I needed for? Seeing the understanding and then puzzlement on my face, Sesshomaru speaks, his voice rich and deep, "I need you to help piece him together so he will come back whole." I nod and then look around the room. I see one of Inuyasha's legs and walk over to retrieve it.  
  
After piecing him back together best we could, Sesshomaru tells me to step back. I watch with fascination as he draws back his arm to swing, for I have never seen him use his sword before. When he swings his sword down over Inuyasha's body, I see a flash with my demon sight and sense a surge of power. Then, my ears perk forward as I hear a faint heartbeat, steadily growing louder until it reaches normal speed.  
  
Inuyasha's face scrunches up, seemingly in concentration, and his eyes slowly flutter open. At first he seems disoriented. Then his golden eyes focus on Sesshomaru and me. His eyes drop to the sword and he looks surprised. "You...you..." He can't seem to get the words out so Sesshomaru sheaths Tenseiga and turns to walk away.  
  
I reach out a hand and rest it on his arm, stopping him. His eyes meet mine in a clash of amber orbs and I speak, "Wait. Will you just walk away again?" I see a small flash of confusion on his otherwise placid face. "You once hated him...but now..." I let my implication sink in as my voice trails off.  
  
Sesshomaru shrugs and Inuyasha sits up slowly, staring at his half brother with wide, surprised golden eyes. Without turning, Sesshomaru says, "Inuyasha, you are a fool." My eyes follow him as he leaves the room. Then I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and turn to the hanyou sitting stunned on the floor.  
  
"Do you feel ok, Inuyasha?" He looks at me, "Yeah. I feel fine." His voice lacks his normal gruff tone and he stands up. "But...why did-" "Go outside and see Ravyn and Kagome." He glares at me for interrupting him and avoiding his question. "Answer my question first, wench!" He barks at me, the gruff tone coming back. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Then I grab his arm with one hand and start walking out of the room.  
  
At first he doesn't fight. But after he realizes I'm not going to answer his question, he pulls his arm loose and stops. We are now standing in the living room. His arms are crossed in his typical pose and he glares at me from under his bangs. "Why did Sesshomaru-" I whip around to face him, dark locks fanning around me in a gentle cascade, silencing him effectively. "You were killed! Kagome and Ravyn have been weeping with grief since you died! Can't you just shut the hell up and go to them?!" He takes a step back and starts to say something, but I'm already out the door. Before anyone can stop me, I run to the well house and jump into the well.  
  
...I was planning on hiding out in a tree to think by myself...  
  
...I was planning to avoid contact with anyone...  
  
.........Why is it things never go as planned?  
  
I walk into an X rated love scene and stop dead in my tracks, perched on the lip of the well. I close my amber eyes and slowly turn around. Thankfully, both participants were too involved to notice me.  
  
I jump down and feel the power envelope me as it transports me to the present. I land gently and crouch there for a while before deciding to sit. As I make myself comfortable in one of the corners, I notice that the bones down here are all demon bones, and not all of them dissimilar from that of humans'. I shift a large rib cage away with my foot and snuggle up to the wall, enjoying the relative silence. With my exceptional hearing I hear startled gasps and cries of joy coming from outside. 'Hmph', I think. Inuyasha must have finally come out of the house. I lay my black wolf ears flat against my head, not wanting to hear all the joy. Having that slight yelling match with Inuyasha had turned my mood sour. Then I remember the love scene I had walked into. I shudder. That memory will give me nightmares! (A/N: I'd have nightmares too! XD)  
  
But, more importantly, where had Sesshomaru gone? Realizing where he is, I smack my hand to my forehead and curse my stupidity. Then I jump to my feet and out of the well, dark hair surrounding me when I stop. I decide to walk most of the way, which is probably what he had done.  
  
I open the well house doors and walk serenely past the happy group. Inuyasha's smile disappears and his eyes follow me as I go past. Both girls are silent and watch me as well. My expression remains calm and I start down the shrines steps. As soon as I'm out of sight, I make a leap that takes me to the bottom of the steps. I turn the corner and suppress a smile.  
  
There he is, walking with his thumbs hooked in hid pockets and looking like he'd lived in this era his whole life. In a way I am proud of him, for I have been his guide to this era. I walk quickly to catch up to him and match his slow, graceful pace with ease. He turns his head and focuses those icy golden eyes on me. Without turning my head, I shift my amber eyes to meet his...and he smiles... 


End file.
